The White Sun
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1478: The day has come for Quinn's wedding, and thanks to a gift from Sue, she and Rachel and the guys are about to make an important memory. - Sunshine Girls 1 series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 70th cycle. Now cycle 71!_

* * *

**"The White Sun"  
(Older) Rachel & Quinn - Rachel/Puck, Quinn/Finn - Nora (AU!Beth)  
Sunshine Girls 1 series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_  
**

Ever since she'd started walking, they hadn't been able to keep Nora in one place for very long. For the better part of the day, one of them would usually be seen chasing after her. They didn't so much mind the running as they did the prospect of her getting her little dress dirty. It may have been bound to happen, but they weren't just going to give in so easily, especially for this. Today was the day of Quinn's wedding to Finn.

As maid of honor, Rachel had made it her personal mission to make sure this day went without a hitch, and so far she had been successful. The ceremony had been perfect, at least from what she'd been able to see through the blur of her own tears. The bride and groom had said their vows and the rings had been exchanged. Nora, sitting in her father's lap, had caught on to the mood in the room enough that she cheerfully started clapping when everyone else did.

Before they knew it, they were at the reception. The room was filled with friends new and old. Tina's cousin had brought her little daughter Emily. She and Nora had been fast friends from the moment they'd been brought together, and now there were two toddlers to chase about.

"That's one," Puck caught his daughter at a run, snatching her up with one arm. "And that's two," he got Emily with the other. The girls giggled, and he lugged them around for some time, like they weren't there at all. At one time he'd stopped, feeling Nora was about to slip free again, but he was rescued by Finn, who got hold of her and pulled her into his arms.

"I've got you," he smiled when the blonde gave him a grin of her own.

"Congrats," Puck held out his free hand, and Finn did the same, shaking it.

"Thanks," Finn nodded to him. There was relief on his face that Puck recognized easily. The preparations for the wedding had been stressful on all of them. Now it was done, and it was a load off all their shoulders. Still… Seeing his face this way reminded Puck of something else, something he had in mind to do.

"Think you'll be up for another one of these not too long from now?" he asked Finn, who stared at him with confusion. "Not you two, I mean me, and Rachel," he explained, and now Finn smiled.

"You're proposing?" he asked, and Puck shushed him.

"Hey, this is your day, and Quinn's day. Don't let that kind of talk get out, it'll be everywhere and then they'll think I'm trying to steal your thunder."

"Right, got it. I won't tell if you won't," he turned to Nora in his arms, who just laughed.

One of the biggest attractions at the reception, besides the bride, the groom, and the blonde child running around, had been a gift from none other than the bride's former cheerleading coach. Sue Sylvester had been invited, and as a thanks for that invitation, she had acquired – as a rental, for the time of the reception – a photo booth, where the guests could pack in, strike a pose, and leave the results in a large box left next to the booth along with a load of costume props. It had taken them by surprise, but in a very good way.

It had also put a dash of mischief in the bride and her maid of honor.

Earlier that day, Rachel had arrived in Quinn's designated 'dressing room,' where she was about to put on her wedding dress, with a box in hand. Quinn had recognized that box immediately, and it had made her smile. Sitting alone together, the former All-Mighty Sunshine Girls had opened the box, where it seemed only yesterday they had placed the tutus and the gloves and everything which had belonged to their aliases of Beams and Rays.

"I was thinking one of these could be your something old, and yours are blue, so there's your something blue." Quinn picked out one of the long blue gloves, much too small for her hands now, but easily hidden away somewhere. "And as for your something borrowed, well you have mine," she held out a red ribbon, which had been added to little Rachel's costume after she'd seen a girl with one and begged her fathers to do the same. "That only left your something new, and that obviously couldn't come from this box, so I had to go elsewhere. I wanted to keep it themed with the others, and then the other day I came upon this," she pulled a small box from her bag and presented it to Quinn. Inside was a bracelet, a thin gold chain which was fixed to two opposing points on a golden sun charm. "How's that?" she asked, as Quinn held out her hand with a smile and Rachel fixed the bracelet to her wrist.

"I love it, thank you," Quinn pulled her into a hug. They finally pulled back, remembering it was almost time for the wedding.

"What should I do with these?" Rachel asked, looking at the box with the remainder of the Sunshine Girl costume pieces. Quinn had looked at it for a moment, thinking, and then she'd smirked.

"I think I know."

For the next several hours, it had all come down to waiting for the right moment, and after Emily's mother had retrieved her daughter and taken Nora along, back to where she and her cousin Tina had been sitting, the moment had come. "Hi there," Quinn came up behind her new husband.

"Busy?" Rachel appeared behind Puck. Before either of them could reply, they were being pulled across the dance floor, all the way to the photo booth, which had been kept vacant thanks to Santana's assistance. She had also kept hold of the box, which she handed to Quinn before disappearing off to find Brittany. "In, go," Rachel told the boys. It was a good thing Quinn had changed into a simpler dress for the reception, or else they might not all have fit. But they did, and when she pulled the curtain shut, she turned a grin toward her maid of honor.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"You'll see," the girls had spoken at once.

It was a miracle no one had come to see what was happening inside the small booth, as the crowded space was soon filled with confused sounds from the guys and laughter from the girls. By the time they planted themselves on their respective partner's lap, Rachel was already pressing the buttons to start the camera.

"Cheers, Sunshine Boys," Quinn called as the first flash came. Puck and Finn, now adorned with the precious costumes, would appear as confused as they initially were on that first image, but by the second, the third, and the fourth, they were well into the game.

It would be that final image which, some years later, their daughters would discover, requesting for their mother to tell them one very long but important story.

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
